


I did it all for you...

by AssbuttToTheWorld



Series: Tumblr_Short_Ficlets [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Relationship(s), Support, Sweet, a little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttToTheWorld/pseuds/AssbuttToTheWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New round of my short-ficletseries ^-^<br/>This work is for angelfish27. </p>
<p>The prompt: Cas could break Namoi's control. Now he realizes it was, because of Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I did it all for you...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anglefish72](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anglefish72).



“Cas..?” Dean stood in the doorway, holding a tray of food in his hands while a blanket rested on his right shoulder. He had allowed the angel to stay in his room. Castiel sat on the bed, back turned to Dean, until the hunter said his name. Cas turned his head, and tilted it slightly, questioning. 

Dean took a light breath and stepped into the room, placing the tray on the nightstand and handed Cas the blanket. Or better he held it in front of the angel’s nose, but Cas wouldn’t dare take it. Instead, Cas tried to avoid Dean’s gaze. 

The hunter sighed, “Cas, you’re shivering, take it. Or I’m gonna roll you up in it and make a blanket burrito out of you.” 

Dean smiled carefully at Castiel, he tried to lighten the tension. It was like Cas could break under every word. And that was the last thing Dean wanted. 

As Cas didn’t respond, Dean sighed and wrapped the angel up in the blanket. Cas looked up to Dean who sat beside him and watched him closely. Cas turned his head away, watching his hands as if they were the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

“Castiel, talk to me,” Dean demanded. The hunter seldomly used Cas’ full name. 

Castiel’s head lifted a little, gazing at Dean. His eyes seemed unfocused and somewhat dull, which made Dean worry even more. He reached out and cupped Cas’ face in his hands. 

“Castiel. Talk. To. Me.” Dean demanded again, trying to lock his gaze with Cas’. The angel flinched a little, but he did not flee Dean’s touch.

“I...can’t.” Cas finally said, looking away from Dean. 

The hunter stared at him, “What do you mean, ‘you can’t’?” 

Dean watched the angel closer. The celestial being shifted slightly, avoiding Dean’s gaze at all costs.

“Cas, what happened back there…?” Cas flinched and Dean stopped talking. He took a deep breath, “Cas, I told you I’m okay, I’m safe. Naomi was to blame, not you! She controlled you.” The hunter lifted Cas’ face up, and tried to look him in the eyes. As he catched Cas’ rain-blue eyes, the hunter was left with shock, as he recognized tears in them. 

“I...can’t…” The angel whispered, “You…you would push me away… Again…”

Dean blinked. “I’d never…” The hunter stopped mid sentence. Cas’ face-his expression was just so…broken…so fearful he would get hurt. 

Dean gulped and licked over his lips briefly, “I won’t, Cas, no matter what you tell me. But please, please talk to me.” He begged the angel, “Cas, please…”

It was all that Cas needed to crack, to break down; Dean pleading, Dean begging to talk with him. Cas looked up, uncertain, and pressed his lips together, thinking. How could he tell Dean? Dean would push him away. Again and again and Cas would be alone. 

But the angel closed his eyes and took a half-deep breath before he began to speak. At least he tried to. His voice was croaky, shaking, “I’m sorry… for what I did. For what… Naomi made... Me do…” He whispered. 

“I know Cas. It’s not your fault…” The hunter whispered carefully. 

Cas shook his head, “It was my fault. Everything was my fault. I let her control me. I had nothing to put up against her…” The angel took a deep breath, “Dean, she…she made me kill you over and over a thousand…times... I…I killed you Dean…again and again... I…” Cas’ voice broke. 

Dean fell silent and pulled the angel gently into his arms. He couldn’t imagine what Naomi made the angel do, what torture she inflicted on him. But it was enough to leave Cas trembling and drained, shaking in the hunter’s arms.

Cas instinctively buried his head into Dean’s shoulder, as the hunter pulled him closer. “When it was you you…. I couldn’t.” The angel whispered. Dean just helplessly held the angel in his arms not knowing what he should say. “I couldn’t kill…you. The real you.” The angel hesitated. Dean’s fingers found their way up to Cas’ hair, slowly ruffling through it. Cas hid his face deeper on Dean’s shoulder and mumbled something, the hunter couldn’t understand. 

The hunter carefully stroked through Cas’ hair, “Cas, I couldn’t hear you. Please, repeat it,” he said softly. 

Cas clenched his fingers quite tightly in Dean’s jacket, “I said…I couldn’t…because…” the angel closed his eyes. Dean would throw him out, throw him away, never talk to him again. “Because I love you.”   
The angel ended his sentence and left the hunter frozen and staring at him in disbelief. Cas didn’t see Dean’s face softening; the angel didn’t dare to look up at the hunter, but he felt the tight but gentle grip of Dean’s hands around him. 

The hunter’s touch was soft, and he buried his nose slightly in Cas’ hair, “I’d never push you away.”


End file.
